Misunderstood
by Wrestlerman117
Summary: Drew tanaka was misunderstood, hiding behind a facáde of a mean, and emotionless b**ch. Created from years of bullying. when deep down she just wants a friend. What happens when someone finds out who she really is, can they bring that happy, kind and loving girl out, or will it just end in disaster. I do not own PJO OR HOO
1. Chapter 1

Drew

It was just after dinner and we were all heading to the campfire, I headed towards the Aphrodite cabin like usual. Piper caught up to me and took my arm. " hey, why don't you come to the campfire, you never come."

" I never liked them, and besides, I need my beauty sleep" always the same excuse.

" C'mon just this once?" she asked. " what part of no don't you understand!" I snapped at her. She looked like she wanted to argue, but just let it go. She sighed " if you say so" and she headed back to the amphitheater.

I walked into the Aphrodite cabin and to my bed. I made sure no-one was around before I took out a small chest from under my bed. Sneaking out of the cabin I ran to the woods. After a few minutes of walking I came to a small clearing with a little pond. I sat down on the banks and set down the chest. I took a necklace from around my neck, on it was a small charm and a key. I took the key and put it into the lock on the chest. Inside were a few items: a picture, a letter and a torn drawing. I took out the picture and looked down at it. It was of an Asian man in his late twenties, with longish black hair and brown eyes, holding on to the man's hand was a small girl of about five years old wearing a pink dress. I felt a tear escape my eye.

" I miss you daddy" I whispered as the tears came more freely. He had gone back to Tokyo to get a better job. While he was there he got into a car crash, he died the next day. I was nine. I was then sent to an orphanage where I was bullied by some of the neighborhood kids. Always teasing me about being an orphan, saying that my parents never wanted me, that wasn't the first time, no I had already been bullied by kids at my old school for not having a mom, I was seven when it started. Daddy always told me not to listen to them, but after he died I had no-ne to comfort me. The lady who ran the orphanage was mean and cruel. Everytime she saw me getting teased she acted like it never happened. When I was 14 a satyr found me and brought me to camp and was claimed by Aphrodite, that is when I became what I am today. I told myself I would never show any weakness, I became heartless and mean, but deep down I was all alone. All I ever wanted was a friend.

I then pulled out the letter. It was from my father a day before he died, I received it a week after the funeral. It read dear Deedee, it's wonderful over here. I talked to that business man I told you about, I got the job! And soon we will have think money so I can fly you over here and we can be a family with a better home, it will be a couple weeks before I can afford the plane ticket, but just know that I love you so much. And I will see you soon. Love, daddy. I cried for nearly a week after.

Next was the drawing. It was torn in two, taped together. I drew it when I was eight, it was a drawing of my mom, dad and me all being a family. One of the older kids in my school had made fun of it saying you don't have a mom, so they tore it in half cutting the drawing of my mom off of the rest. When I had gotten home I cried to my dad, he told me not to worry and he would fix it. Together we taped it together all while he told me stories of my mother, he told me how she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and how they fell in love, but she had to leave across seas to Europe where she lived, he never heard from her again. When I found out she was a goddess I hated her. She could have visited, or at least called, she told me she couldn't. That only made me more angry, she can hookup and have sex with anyone, but she can't say hi to her daughter. I have forgiven her somewhat because she is my mom, but I still hold a little resentment towards her for leaving.

As I cried I heard a twig snap, I immediately wiped my tears and stuffed everything back into the chest. I stood up clutching the chest. "w-who's there? "

"drew?" a voice said. I spun around and gasped, standing there with a look of confusion and concern was none other than my crush, Percy Jackson.

Percy

I was slowly walking towards the campfire with Jason, I was telling him about how him and Piper were doing. He looked at me sadly and told me they were fine. I sighed thinking about Annabeth again. You see, after the giant war Annabeth had to go on a quest with Clarisse to scout out a remaining monster camp, she was stabbed and poisoned, we were just too late to save her, she died in my arms. She had told me to move on, but I don't think I ever could. Unless... No that wouldn't happen. I was broken from my thoughts when I saw someone running into the woods. I told Jason I would be right back. " don't worry I'll save you a seat" he said.

I followed the person through the woods to a little pond, where they sat down on the edge. I realized it was a girl. She set down what she was carrying and pulled out a key on her necklace. She unlocked the chest and pulled out a picture. I could just make out what she said. " I miss you daddy"

I could see she had started to cry. She pulled out what looked like a letter. After she had read it she pulled out a beat up drawing, I couldn't see what it was but it must have had a lot of meaning to her. She started crying harder. I stepped back to give her some privacy. But with my luck I happened to step on a twig. She snapped her head up, locking the chest back up. She stood up and that's when I realized it was Drew.

"w-who's there? " she asked. I stepped out into the clearing"Drew?"

Drew

"W-what are y-you doing here?" I asked.

"I saw you run into the woods so I followed to see who it was. Are you okay? " he asked.

I don't know what it was, maybe I just needed comfort but I rushed towards him and hugged him crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and asked me" what's wrong? " I don't know why but I told him everything from my being bullied to my father's death, to why I acted like a bit*h all the time. After I was done he just held me and let me cry into his chest. I looked up at him and said" I love you" and then I kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

*Percy*

What?

*Drew*

After I pulled away, I looked up at his shocked face. He sat there stunned for a second before snapping out of it. "Drew, you're beautiful and all" he started" but I'm not sure I'm ready to move on from Annabeth yet."

I nodded, expecting this from him. " but maybe we can be friends, and see where that takes us" he said. I nodded and hugged him tight again.

" And Drew?" he asked " yes?" I said " I think it's time to show everyone who you really are" he told me. I froze and looked down" I-I don-don't know i-if I can" I said. I felt him lift up my chin, but I kept my eyes down. "Drew, look at me" I slowly lifted my eyes to look into his, and all I saw was someone who cares. " you won't be alone" he said" I'll be by your side the entire time." I couldn't help it, I burst into tears and hugged him" o-ok" I said into his chest. He held me close and we just sat there for a few minutes. " C'mon, let's head back, maybe we can catch the last song at the campfire" he suggested. I smiled at him and nodded, picking up my chest we headed back to the rest of the camp. I could tell this was the start of something new.

It's been a week since the percy found me in the woods and I have yet to drop my act. Percy has been pushing me to, he told me I should start by apologizing to my siblings. Today I'm going to change, I've now realized my daddy wouldn't want me to act this way. So now I'm standing outside of my cabin, trying to work up the courage to go in and do what needs to be done.

I walked into the cabin and into the chaos that is the Aphrodite cabin. Everyone was rushing around trying to get ready for cabin inspection, Piper was standing in the middle of it all trying to put order into the chaos. I walked up to her and asked if she could get everyone's attention. She smiled at me and said " sure" then shouting to the rest of the cabin " EVERYBODY SHUT UP! "

immediately everybody stopped what they were doing to look at us. " okay, Drew would like to say something" she said. I swallowed the lump in my throat" I just wanted to say I'm sorry, sorry for the way I've treated you all like you are lower than me" I started " and I'm sorry for being so heartless and mean, and I just want to start over with all of you and be a sister, not an enemy" I finished looking down as a tear escaped my eye.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to Piper who immediately brought me into a hug. Slowly everybody else joined into the hug as I just let the tears flow, gripping Piper tighter. She stroked my hair " shh, it's alright, this is a new start for everybody" she said. I smiled " I love you guys" I whispered.

*Piper*

it's been a day since Drew decided to change into a better person. I was sitting with Jason on the beach with the rest of the seven, we had decided to invite Drew with us, she and Percy were playing chicken fight with Frank and Hazel. We hadn't seen Percy this happy since before Annabeth died.

I sighed and leaned on Jason, they were perfect for each other, they both need someone to be there for them. Jason wrapped his arm around me " she likes him, doesn't she?" he asked. I kept my eyes on them, they were splashing each other with water. " yes" I said " maybe she can help Percy move on." Jason nodded " he seems so much happier." I sat back up and looked at him " I love you" I said leaning up to peck his lips. He smiled " I love you too." I snuggled back up and watched as Percy and Drew played in the water.

*percy*

~time skip~ end of summer

These past few months have been some of the best of my life. Drew and I have gotten really close over the past few months. I thought about all the fun we've had, I loved to see that sparkle in her beautiful eyes whenever she laughed at something stupid I had done. I made it my goal to make her laugh, I tried anything and everything. We've told each other all of our secrets, I learned she wanted to be a dress designer when she gets older. She loves chocolate, and she's actually not bad with a dagger.

It was the last day of camp, I had asked Drew to a picnic. We sat on the blanket overlooking the beach, we were discussing our plans for the school year. I've wanted to ask her something for a while now but never had the courage to do it, and now that it's the last day it might be the last chance to ask. " hey Drew? " I asked, she turned and smiled at me " yes, water boy?" she gave me that nickname two weeks ago, I called her princess, she loved Disney princesses. " I was wondering" I started " since your not going anywhere during the school year" I stopped and swallowed, she gestured for me to go on. " well I-I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my house, a-and go to school with me? " I finished.

She jumped up and hugged me " I would love to, but I don't want to make it harder for your mom" she said releasing the hug, I felt oddly dissapointed and wanted to pull her back in. " don't worry my mom won't mind, I've already asked her" I said " she said it was perfectly fine with her." she smiled " okay, let me go pack my stuff" she said getting up. " when are you leaving? " she asked. " around 5:30" I told her. " okay, I'll meet you by the road" running off to her cabin, her shiny black hair pulled back into a pony tail swaying as she ran. 'she's beautiful' I thought ' what?! I can't be thinking like this, I don't have a crush on her, do I? ' I shook my head to rid my thoughts. I gathered up the blanket and basket, and headed for my cabin. It's going to be a good year, I can feel it.

I am so so so so sorry for not updating earlier. I've been so busy with school and work, I just finished my finals and decided to finish this chapter now that I'm completely free. I hope you like this chapter


End file.
